


She lived a whole different life (Spoilers for season 3 finale)

by Pixarmc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Light Angst, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixarmc/pseuds/Pixarmc
Summary: Miraculous fic based on some events of the season 3 finale..Marinette is giving up the miraculous box, but at what cost?Get ready for a little lovesquare agnst! Scenes takes inspiration from a couple of scenes in American Dragon Jake Long (An older Disney Channel show I’m sure you all remember and adore almost nearly as much as I do?)





	She lived a whole different life (Spoilers for season 3 finale)

“You sure about this? It’s wouldn’t be something you could undo.” Chat Noir asked. A heavy silence sat in the air for a few moments. “You know if you gave up the miraculous box you couldn’t be Ladybug anymore. You wouldn’t remember the miraculouses or how to use them. You sure you’re ready to forget…all of this?” His voice cracked from surprise. 

“Yes.” Ladybug replied solemnly “I’ve been thinking about it for some time. The stress in my life from being Ladybug, a guardian of the miraculouses, and living my normal life is too much. I can’t handle it all.” She took a deep breath. “I was worried enough about loosing my own miraculous when we first startled battling Hawkmoth. Now I have to worry about 15 others and I can’t sleep, I’m late for everything, I’m past my limit.”

Chat Noir listened attentively. He had known Ladybug had been stressed a few weeks ago when they fought Miracle Queen and he knew what the guilt of putting Master Fu in danger had done to her stress levels. It had been the worst timing for her responsibilities as Ladybug to increase so dramatically. He knew that in all honesty, even as much as they agreed that they made a great team, that Ladybug already carried the critical role of being the only one to purify the akumas. That was already so much responsibility, and now to add to her list of anxieties, she had to guard this box of superpowers that they knew were so dangerous in the wrong hands. He knew it wasn’t easy for her, but he didn’t want to loose her either.

Ladybug could easily see Chat Noir’s sadness. “It’s not that I don’t want to fight with you. It’s more than that. I’ve had a lot of fun patrolling and saving Paris with you. It’s just…I want a normal life. A life that I don’t have to worry about Hawkmoth taking my miraculous, or finding where I live, or hurting my family or friends to get to the miraculouses.” She sighed. “I was hesitant to be Ladybug to start; I’m sure you’ll find someone who can do the job.”

Chat Noir managed a little smirk. “No one could do the job of Ladybug like you my lady.” Ladybug giggled softly. It had been a while since he had called her that. She had missed the nickname, but soon she wouldn’t even remember it. 

“You’ll be fine, I’m sure. And there’s no one I would trust with the box other than you. I know they’ll all be safe with you. And the kwamis are all pretty nice I’m sure you’ll enjoy the company. And remember you’ll know who I am but I won’t remember who your are..so be prepared for that I guess. And then there’s-” Her rambling was interrupted by a tight hug.

“Ladybug. I want you to know how much I’ll miss you. You’re my dearest friend with or without the mask. I hope deep down you’ll remember how amazing you are.” Ladybug felt a few teardrops fall on her shoulder. “I’ll miss you too Chat.” She paused “Ready for one last adventure?” She offered her fist for their last fistbump and forced a smile. Chat Noir returned a gentle bittersweet fistbump. “Ready as we’ll ever be.”

She took a deep breath. “I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,—” She paused, noticing the shock on Chat Noir’s face. She quickly forced herself to continue “–relinquish the miracle box and proclaim Chat Noir the new guardian!” An almost blindingly pink flash of light shone from Marinette as she detransformed for the last time. Chat hardly noticed the miracle box transforming it’s shape as Marinette, his sweet classmate and friend, fainted from the surge of power.

————————————————————————————————–

The memory played over and over in Adrien’s head. Bringing Marinette to her home and taking the ladybug earrings from her had been one of the hardest moments of his life. A memory like a video that played in a loop without any variation, nothing could change that she wasn’t Ladybug anymore. Even if he offered her just the miraculous again, it would be selfish, it wasn’t what Marienette had really wanted. He remembered Ladybug telling him that she tried to pass the responsibility to a friend, probably Alya, at first. Would she make a good new Ladybug miraculous holder? He didn’t really want to think about it right now.

He wondered if it would have been different if they had known each other’s identities. Ladybug and Chat Noir were such good friends and Marinette and Adrien were just starting to become good friends. Maybe if they had known he could have helped her relieve the burden of her stress. But the past was the past. Knowing each other’s identities was against the rules and Ladybug hadn’t wanted to take the risk.

Adrien caught himself from his thoughts and looked at the time: 8:30 am. He needed to start hustling if he was going to be on time for school. “Plagg, if Marinette forgot everything involving the miraculouses-” he started worriedly “-do you think she’s forgotten me too, because I’m Chat Noir?” Plagg replied uncertainly “I don’t know kid…I just don’t know. As far as she’s concerned, she’s lived a whole different life, one where she never had a miraculous and she was never Ladybug.”

____________________________________________________________

After coming across a traffic jam on the way to school, Adrien somehow convinced Natalie to let him out of the car and jog the rest of the way. Natalie tried to assure him that one late mark due to traffic wouldn’t get him in trouble with the school, but Adrien was determined to make it to school on time. He had to make sure Marinette was okay. He panted as he rushed up the steps of the school and through the courtyard towards his class. Plagg started to utter some reassurance to him, but then Adrien had a moment of clumsiness as he crashed into someone. He heard a few light, small boxes drop.

“Ooops sorry I-” He started as he stared into the beautiful blue eyes of a familiar face. “Oh!” he stammered out a little bit startled by bumping into Marinette.”Hey there….” He awkwardly struggled for the words.

“–Hey yourself.” Marinette somehow managed nervously. How had she missed that her celebrity crush went to this school? How embarrassing, bumping into him like this. She picked up two of the macaroon boxes, grateful that the boxes had stayed sealed. As the daughter of two professional bakers, she had never been fond of the “five second rule” and would never hand out bad macaroons to her classmates. She did her best to maintain her composure as the photogenic Adrien Agreste handed her the third macaroon box, also completely intact.

“So—” Adrien started sensing that she didn’t really completely remember him from the starstruck look on her face. “–I guess I’ll see you around.” He tried to think positively. Maybe her lost memory wouldn’t be so bad, he could have a fresh start with Marinette. They hadn’t gotten off on the best start, and it had taken a while for Marinette to warm up with him. Maybe they could have a stronger friendship then ever. Maybe—-

But his pep talk to himself was shattered when Marinette replied. “Actually….You won’t.” Marinette started rambling “I actually just got accepted to a study abroad program in New York. I’ve wanted to be a part of the fashion program over there for years! There was an opening last semester but for some reason I didn’t apply. Can’t seem to remember why.”

But Adrien knew why she hadn’t chased after that application. Last semester they had been deep in the battles with Hawkmoth. Paris would have fallen from the reign of many akumas if Ladybug had disappeared without a trace. Marinette was selfless and always put others first. It was good to know she was finally doing something for herself, even if he was going to miss her terribly. Adrien was just glad to see Marinette, his Ladybug, look so at peace for the first time since he had known her.

“–Well it was nice talking to you. I better run to class, gotta pass out these macaroons to my classmates as a goodbye before I leave.” And with that she rushed off as the school bell rang. Marinette was a little bit late. Adrien lightly chuckled to himself. Some things never change.

Marinette rushed towards Ms. Bustier’s classroom with the boxes of macaroons. Adrien Agreste huh? He was even cuter in person and even though she didn’t know him, she felt that in a way they had known each other for ages. Maybe she should put down the teen magazines and stop reading his interviews, she was letting her imagination run wild. But she was going into the fashion field after all, maybe her path with cross with his again. Just as she was walking through the door she spotted a ladybug on top of her desk. A sign of good luck. Maybe she would be luck again to see him again after all, she couldn’t help but feel that they were made for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble, but then I wrote 2 hours of content. First fic, hope you liked!
> 
> Reposted from my tumblr.  
https://pixarmc.tumblr.com/post/188485201019/miraculous-ladybug-ficseason-3-finale-spoilers


End file.
